1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof compression pocket for holding personal items. More specifically, the present invention pertains to an improved waterproof compression pocket that is incorporated into various types of athletic garments, and in one embodiment, configured to hold a hand held electronic device therein. The pocket includes a waterproof closure seal and a transparent window for viewing and controlling the touch screen of the electronic device. Thus, the present invention is suitable for wear during various physical activities, including water-related activities.
Many different garments often do not have adequate and convenient pockets. This is particularly true for athletic garments. Athletic garments generally do not comprise pockets, or only comprise small pockets that are not convenient and suitable for holding and carrying personal items such as hand held electronic devices, keys, wallets, and the like.
Some individuals utilize bags to hold and carry personal items, or carry personal items in their hands. However, it can be impracticable and uncomfortable to carry personal items in a bag, especially when an individual is engaged in a physical activity. Additionally, individuals can risk losing or damaging personal items when carrying it in their hands. Thus, a device that enables individuals to hold and carry personal items close to their person in a secure, hands-free manner is desired.
The present invention relates to a waterproof compression pocket that can be incorporated into a garment. In a preferred embodiment, the pocket is constructed to hold a hand held electronic device, and is incorporated into an athletic garment. The pocket is preferably composed of waterproof compression fabric material. In this way, the pocket is adapted to hold its contents close to the wearer's body. This is particularly advantageous when the wearer is engaged in a physical activity such as playing sports. The pocket comprises an opening with a waterproof closure seal to prevent water or moisture from permeating therethrough. Alternatively, the present invention comprises a waterproof lining with a waterproof closure seal, wherein the lining is disposed within the interior volume of the pocket. Thus, the present pocket is also suitable for use when the wearer is engaged in a water-related activity.
The pocket in either embodiments may be affixed to the exterior of a garment, and comprise a transparent window for viewing the contents of the pocket. The transparent window is composed of conductive material so that the wearer can utilize a touch screen of the electronic device enclosed therein. The pocket further comprises a slit or a small opening for receiving a cord of the electronic device therethrough. For example, the slit may be used to connect a headphone wire to the electronic device so that the wearer can listen to the device while wearing the garment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to athletic garments with interior pockets. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. Some of these devices disclose a garment with interior pockets that are configured to be positioned against the body of a wearer. Other devices disclose a waterproof storage pocket that may be used on a pair of pants. These devices, however, do not disclose a compression pocket that is installed on a garment, wherein the pocket is waterproof and is configured to store a hand held electronic device therein. The foregoing is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such device, U.S. Pat. No. 8,321,964 to Gernes discloses a garment with a pocket, and in particular, an undergarment with a pocket on the exterior thereof. The pocket is constructed to store small or flat objects in a discreet manner. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,395 to Spector discloses pockets for concealing a small item, wherein the pockets are only accessible to the wearer. The foregoing devices, however, do not disclose a compression pocket that is waterproof. The present invention provides a pocket that is composed of waterproof compression material. Additionally, the pocket of the present is dimensioned to hold a hand held electronic device therein. Thus, the devices of Gernes and Spector do not disclose waterproof compression pockets for garments.
Similarly, U.S. Published Patent Application Number 2006/0026735 to Kensic discloses a shirt with inside pockets and outside pockets. The inside pockets and the outside pockets directly align so that the inside pockets are substantially a reflection of the outside pockets. Though the present invention discloses a pocket that can be located on the exterior or the interior of a garment, the pocket of the present invention is composed of waterproof and compression material, unlike the device of Kensic.
U.S. Published Patent Application Number 2009/0320183 to Riney discloses a breast pocket adapted for holding a music player therein. The device of Riney discloses a conventional pocket construction with a transparent outer surface to allow the user to see the music player held therein. The device of Riney, however, is limited to pockets that are disposed on a shirt. Furthermore, the device of Riney does not protect the music player from water or moisture. In contrast, the present invention discloses a waterproof pocket so as to enable the wearer to engage in water-related activities while storing an electronic device in the pocket.
U.S. Published Patent Application Number 2012/0272433 to Silver discloses a pocket for pants, wherein the pocket can expand outward by means of elastic or the like. In this way, the pocket can be used to store bulky items that do not lie flat against the user when placed in the pocket. In contrast, the present invention comprises a compression pocket to keep items held therein close to the user. Thus, the device of Silver is inoperable to secure items in a similar manner.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,832,712 to Turner discloses a belt with a waterproof compartment. The compartment comprises a screw on cap that can be used to provide a secure seal. In this way, the interior of the compartment is prevented from exposure to moisture and other outside elements. The design and intent of the present invention, however, differ from the Turner device in that the present invention comprises a pocket that can be incorporated into a garment. In this way, the present invention eliminates the need for the wearer to don an additional accessory such as a fanny pack or a holder belt to hold personal items therein.
The devices disclosed in the prior art have several known drawbacks. These devices are limited in that none of the devices comprise a waterproof compression pocket that is incorporated into a garment, and more specifically, an athletic garment. The present invention overcomes these limitations by disclosing a pocket that is composed of compression material. Additionally, the pocket itself may be waterproof or comprise a waterproof lining in the interior volume thereof. Thus, the pocket is ideal for holding hand held electronic devices therein. The pocket further comprises a transparent window for viewing and controlling the electronic device with a touch screen. Thus, the wearer can utilize the electronic device without removing the device from the pocket while the wearer is engaged in a physical activity or a water-related activity.
It is therefore submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to pockets for athletic garments. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.